There is considerable interest in the use, for a number of surgical or other therapeutic applications, of materials that adhere to biological tissues, eg as an alternative to the use of mechanical fasteners such as sutures, staples etc. Formulations of such materials that have hitherto been proposed include viscous solutions or gels that are either manufactured in that form or are prepared immediately prior to use by mixing of the ingredients. Such formulations are then applied to the tissue surface using a suitable applicator device such as a syringe.
Formulations of the type described above suffer from a number of disadvantages. If the formulation is of low viscosity, it may spread from the area of application and hence be difficult to apply precisely to the desired area of tissue. If the formulation is more viscous, on the other hand, it may be difficult to dispense. In either case, the formulation, being prepared in hydrated form, may have a limited lifetime and may be subject to premature curing. It may therefore be necessary for the whole of the formulation to be used at once or discarded. Also, the preparation of formulations immediately prior to use by mixing of ingredients is obviously laborious and time-consuming. In addition to these drawbacks, the degree of adhesion between tissue surfaces that is provided by such formulations may be less than would be desired.
Formulations of tissue adhesive materials have also been applied to a suitable support for application to the tissue surface. The use of therapeutic materials in the form of a sheet, patch or film, for topical administration to either internal or external organs of the body, is well documented for a wide range of medical applications. A disadvantage of products proposed hitherto, however, is that the degree of adhesion to the underlying tissue, particularly in the longer term, may be inadequate. While the initial adhesion may be satisfactory, the sheet may subsequently become detached from the tissue, often after only a few seconds or minutes, eg as a result of hydration of the sheet following its application. In addition, the flexibility of the product may be insufficient for it to conform readily to the surface to which it is applied, which may also have an adverse effect on its adhesion.
As a result of the inadequate adhesion of these products, it may be necessary to provide further reinforcement, eg through mechanical attachment using sutures, staples or the like. Alternatively, energy (eg light or heat energy) may be applied in order to initiate chemical bonding of the adhesive formulation to the underlying tissue, and hence bonding of the tissue surfaces to each other. Clearly, such approaches introduce further drawbacks. The use of mechanical fastenings such as sutures or staples is often the very thing that the use of such products is intended to replace or avoid. In many instances, the use of such fastenings is either not wholly effective (eg on the lung) or undesirable, as their introduction gives rise to further areas of tissue weakness. The use of external energy requires the provision and operation of a source of such energy. Such energy sources may be expensive and difficult to operate, particularly in the confines of an operating theatre or similar environment. Also, the use of external energy for attachment can be both time-consuming and (in some cases) requires significant careful judgement on the part of the surgeon, to evaluate when sufficient energy has been delivered to effect attachment without damaging the underlying tissue.
WO 00/02539 discloses a topical plaster with an active agent in the form of a non-steroidal antirheumatic agent. The plaster consists of an inert back layer to which is applied a self-adhesive matrix layer that is based on a polyacrylate adhesive and which contains the active agent.
WO 02/34304 discloses multilamellar sheets for topical application both internally and externally of the body. The sheets comprise cross-linkable material and a synthetic polymer having bioadhesive properties.
WO 2004/087227 discloses tissue-adhesive formulations comprising particulate cross-linkable material in admixture with particulate material comprising tissue-reactive functional groups. The formulations may be applied to a core material in order to form a sheet suitable for application to the body.
WO 03/20824 discloses a self-adhesive polyacrylic acid-based gel matrix that comprises a homopolymer or copolymer of vinyl pyrrolidone as a crosslinker for the polyacrylic acid.
There have now been devised improvements to tissue-adhesive sheets or the like of the general type described above, and to related applications of tissue-adhesive material, that overcome or substantially mitigate the above-mentioned and/or other disadvantages of the prior art.